Arbol
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Flippy siempre la cuidaba, muchas veces de cosas poco necesarias, pero siempre lo había hecho. Pésimo summary.


**Árbol**

Respiro hondo en un intento claramente inútil por calmar sus nervios, abrazo con más fuerza la pequeña bolsa, por más que lo intentaba no podía calmar los persistentes nervios.

–Vamos Flaky, no es la primera vez –en voz baja intentó darse aliento para ir hasta la puerta de su novio, tocar el timbre, esperar a que el abriera la puerta y así ella poder entregar el presente.

Dió un paso para alejarse de aquel árbol en el que había permanecido por más de veinte minutos, aunque claro al apenas dar dos pasos lejos de la seguridad de aquel tronco terminó por regresar y ocultarse tras este.

Esta no era la primera vez que le llevaba un presente a su novio, esta no era la primera pelea que tenía con Flippy, no era la primera vez que una discusión con el peliverde se tornaba tan seria, pero si era la primera vez que ella tenía que pedir disculpas. Por primera vez la culpa no recaía en el ex militar.

Mordió su labio en un intento de contener su nerviosismo, refugiándose una vez más en aquel árbol. ¿Cuántas veces se había ocultado en aquel lugar? Tantas que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta; cuando niña temía en demasía a varias cosas -siendo sincera aún lo hacía- por lo que la sombra de ese frondoso árbol se había vuelto su pequeño refugio, hasta que un verano todo cambió.

.

.

 _Tenía nueve años, era un soleado día de verano, y como ya era costumbre la pequeñas Flaky se ocultaba tras un frondoso árbol de los peligrosos juegos de Cuddles, Toothy y Nutty._

– _Ven Flaky, esto es divertido –alentó el rubio mientras lanzaba un frisbee al de cabello morado._

 _La pequeña negó aferrándose más las manos al verde de su suéter rojo._

– _Vamos, te divertirás –sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de su parte el adicto a los dulces lanzó el platillo en su dirección._

 _Presa del pánico solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, algo que nunca llegó, en su lugar solo escucho las quejas de dolor de el loco de Nutty, abrió un ojo temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, frente a ella el rubio se encontraba ayudando a su amigo caído, y el de ojos mora solo miraba temeroso en su dirección._

 _Abrió ambos ojos mientras daba un paso hacia atrás chocando con algo que estabas segura no era el tronco del árbol pues este "algo" despedía un olor a menta._

– _¿Qué…?_

– _Tienes suerte de que no te golpee yo mismo –respingo con sorpresa al reconocer la voz de Flippy, el niño nuevo del vecindario, doce años, hijo de un militar y de una vieja amiga de su madre. –¿Estás bien? –preguntó él aún tras ella._

 _Giró la cabeza y mirando ligeramente hacia arriba se encontró con esos ojos verdes y profundos, volvió a respingar al verse presa de su mirada, más se controló para poder soltar en un tartamudeo su respuesta –S-Sí._

 _Una sonrisa, una encantadora y perfecta sonrisa tiró de los labios de él antes de mirar en la dirección de los otros tres chicos y cambiar su expresión por una llena de molestia. –Tienen tres segundos para largarse o lo lamentaran –ni bien terminó su amenaza los aludidos corrieron despavoridos pues sí algo era bien sabido era que a pesar de que el mayor podía ser alguien amable también tenía un carácter que era mejor no tentar._

– _N-No era n-necesario hacer e-eso –tartamudeo bajando la vista._

 _Él solo contesto con una sonrisa antes de acariciar su rebelde cabellera roja, darse la vuelta e irse, dejándola con un sonrojo muy visible en sus pálidas mejillas, los ojos cerrados y junto a aquel árbol._

 _._

 _._

Soltó un suspiro resignado, Flippy siempre la cuidaba, muchas veces de cosas poco necesarias, pero siempre lo había hecho, y ¿como le pagaba ella? Destruyendo su apacible hogar con una fiesta que se había salido de control. Flaky se sentía la peor novia de la existencia, por esa razón es que ahora iba a disculparse, el plan era sencillo, tocaría a la puerta y una vez que el abriera ella ofrecería sus más sinceras disculpas antes de ofrecerle aquella bolsa con galletas las cuales esperaba ablandaran el corazón del chico y lo hicieran perdonarla. Y si eso no funcionaba estaba perdida.

–¿Flaky? –dio un pequeño saltito en su lugar al reconocer la voz tras ella, temerosa se giró encontrándose con aquella verde miras sobre ella, cargaba una pequeña caja decorada con papel azul y un moño dorado. –¿Qué haces aquí? –Este era el momento, tenía que pedir disculpas, cerró los ojos para darse valor. –Toma

–¿Eh? –exclamó abriendo los ojos y viendo frente a sí la caja de regalo.

–lamento lo de ayer, no fue tu culpa que el estúpido de Nutty se pusiera imperativo y destruyera mi sala –con una mano se alboroto los verdes cabellos. –Lamento haberme molestado. –Parpadeo confundida un par de veces, recibiendo el presente y un leve beso. –Vamos adentro –

Y sin dejarla decir nada más tiró de su pequeño brazo para llevarla con él.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Se Que no es muy bueno, pero desde hace tiempo quería publicar algo de esta pareja, espero les guste.

2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y un poquito más a quienes dejen reviews.

3.- Personajes de Mondo Mini Shows, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
